1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an internal combustion engine and more specifically to a method and apparatus for automatically controlling the engine in a manner to prevent same from operating at excessively high temperatures and engine speeds.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent engine damage due to operating same at excessively high temperature and/or engine speeds it is common to provide warning lamps and/or tachometers on the instrument panel of the vehicle in which the engine is mounted. This enables the driver of the vehicle to suitably control the vehicle in the event he or she becomes aware of the abnormal condition.
However, this type of control has not satifactorily prevented excessive wear occuring, especially during "running-in" of the engine, nor the rapid deterioration of the engine lubricant which occurs when the engine is operated at excessively high temperatures and speeds. This is especially so in the case of diesel engines which are particularly prone to the above mentioned problems due to the high compression ratios at which they operate.